


Her Great Surprise

by disapparater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Break Up, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Ginny has a hard time getting her life back on track. To her great surprise, Luna is just the one to make her see what she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Great Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> Drawn for HP Rare Fest 2015 and originally posted [here](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/72567.html).  
> Just a quick little thing, but i hope you like it. Thanks to my betas for the always-needed reassurance!


End file.
